Algún día las bromas no serán divertidas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: A Natsu y Happy, desde pequeños les han gustado las bromas y hacer las bromas a terceros. El gremio pensó que con el tiempo, a Natsu se le iba a quitar el hábito pero no fue así aún con la llegada de Lucy. ¿Qué pasaría cuando una broma involucre a su pequeña Nashi? Tal vez será la primera vez que escuchen a Natsu pedir disculpas por ello.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Recuerdan esa pequeña historia donde se ve a Natsu con Nashi en brazos mientras le cuenta historias y la menor le da un golpe y asegun Natsu le duele y Nashi llora? (Demasiadas "y") pues en esa pequeña historia me inspire para poder escribir esto. ¡Algo realmente lindo y maravilloso!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cuando Happy era un pequeño minino, era algo normal que entre el y un pequeño Natsu, empezarán a tener algunas que otra bromas entre ellos. Era esa manera divertida para pasar sus días cuando tenían que esperar que algún adulto estuviera disponible para poder hacer alguna misión. Era un pasatiempo que se conserva con el tiempo. Algunas bromas sencillas como esconder su comida o pintar la cara del otro cuando dormía. Y algunas bromas pesadas como caer de un segundo piso o lastimarse intencionalmente, cosa que terminaban por llevarse un golpe por parte de una enojada Erza, un abrazo por Mirajane al ser débil con los niños lindos que lloran y un golpe fuerte del maestro Makarov cuando empezaban a involucrar a terceros.

Esa fue una gran idea que se le ocurrió tanto a Natsu como Happy, querer hacerle bromas a sus compañeros. Pequeñas bromas, bromas inocentes o unas tanto arriesgadas que hacía sacar canas verdes.

Claro, recibir una regañiza como algunos golpes y castigos de los adultos, parecía que nunca prestaban atención y aquel dicho de que entraba por un oído las palabras y salían por el otro, cada vez era más real con esos dos. Veían que todos esos esfuerzos se iban por la borda cuando las bromas volvían al día siguiente y las víctimas cada vez menos esperadas.

Cuando crecieron, era bastante normal para el gremio, ser recibido por una pequeña broma, incluso cuando Lisanna era su compañera, solían gastarle bromas divertidas que terminaban con un regaño y cuando ella desapareció, bueno, a veces las cosas no estaban bien. Cuando apareció y llego Lucy al gremio, todos creyeron que las cosas iban a cambiar, iban a ser diferentes pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Tuvieron un poco de pena al principio, una novata como la maga celestial, tener que correr con el peligro de aquellas bromas nada inocentes; literal, ya empezaban a trabajar en una carta disculpa para evitar que la maga se fuera del gremio y ver a un deprimido Natsu. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que la chica podía defenderse sola, le podía dar su merecido aunque Natsu le doblará de tamaño como de magia, lo dejaba inconsciente como lo acusaba con Tauro, que seguía amando a Lucy por su cuerpo, y este le golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Claro, por más pesadas que eran sus bromas, más fuerte era el golpe que recibía el de cabello rosa y hasta cierto punto, parecía no importarle. Ya que siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa y volvía a empezar a molestar al mundo, hasta cierto punto, ya era algo normal al momento de pasar por esas puertas del gremio. Nunca escucharon al chico decir un "Lo siento", nunca lo escucharon disculparse. Sólo soltaba risitas y la diversión volvía a empezar.

En algun punto, quisieron creer que al chico le faltaba madurez, así que sólo esperaban pacientemente a que el dulce karma un día llegue. Esperarian como siempre habían querido.

Esperaron pacientemente en el momento que el equipo de Natsu, regresarán de la misión de cien años con el equipo más fuerte. Esperaron pacientemente al momento que descubrieron la relación entre Natsu y Lucy como también, esperaron pacientemente en el momento que la joven pareja hicieron oficial su relación con una bonita boda como unos años después, el primer embarazo de la maga celestial y la adoración de aquella pequeña bebé que soltaba carcajadas y enamoraba al mundo con su mirada. Como ver a esa pequeña bebé de cabellos rosas y ojos chocolate en brazos de su padre. Algún día el dulce y hermoso Karma llegaría.

Natsu cuidaba de su pequeña hija mientras Lucy y Happy iban de compras. Era normal ver al que una vez fue el chico más desastroso, ser el hombre y padre de familia que era muy cuidadoso y sobreprotector con su pequeña, su pequeña y muy ruidosa dragoncita. Diría princesa pero realmente no iba al caso cuando la menor tenía un padre que fue criado por un dragón y siempre se le veía vestida con pequeños trajes de dragones que Virgo confeccionaba con alegría. En fin, a Natsu le gustaba mucho cuidar a su pequeña hija, le gustaba jugar con ella con varios juguetes que la menor tenía. Cargarla entre sus brazos cuando quería caminar por el bosque y pescar unos cuantos peces, le gustaba escucharla reír por alguna tontería. Había otra veces, en las que le gustaba quedarse en casa, sentarla en sus piernas y contarles las grandes historias que el gremio tenía, las victorias como los enemigos. Claro, sin llegar a otras palabras que pudieran asustar a la menor.

Y este, era un día de esos.

Natsu contaba las historias que guardaba con mucho recelo en su mente. Ver los ojitos ilusionados de su pequeña, era el mayor tesoro.

**-Y con el poder de mis amigos apoyandome ¡Lo derrote con un sólo golpe! **-Narraba Natsu con alegría mientras lanzaba un pequeño golpe.

Vio curioso a su pequeña. La menor sonreía feliz, pronto miro sus pequeñas manitas cubiertas en aquel trajecito rojo. Si papá podia hacer aquello, ¿Porqué ella no? Fue fácil aquel pensamiento tan dulce e inocente en la menor que en un pequeño movimiento, la pequeña lanzó un pequeño y débil golpe a un costado de papá. Claro, Natsu en ese momento pensó en hacerle una pequeña broma, iba a ser divertido, fue lo primero que pensó, era una pequeña e inocente niña que en algún momento iba a crecer para ser heredera de su magia, de su fuerza, de su poder; iba a ser una maga fuerte y valiente que se encargaría de patear muchos traseros e incluso estaba seguro que en algún momento iba a por el suyo pero nunca se iba a dejar.

¿Porqué no darle un pequeño incentivo para que fuera así?

**-¡Auch! Eso dolió** -Natsu sobaba un poco adolorido aquella parte donde fue golpeada por su niña. Claro, era una pequeña broma, así que sólo era actuación.**\- Nashi, tu vas a ser...** -Miró a la menor y se alertó un poco.**\- ¡Nashi!**

La pequeña lloraba a mar de lágrimas. Abrazaba a su papá donde había lanzado el golpe y restregaba su pequeña carita en él. Como si le pidiera disculpas por haber lastimado a su padre y que ahora no sabe que hacer. Estaba asustada la menor, tenía miedo de que probablemente lastimó a su padre. Gritos más fuertes salían de la pequeña y Natsu, Natsu había entrado en pánico por no saber que hacer.

**-¡Espera Nashi! **-Acariciaba el cabello de la menor.**\- ¡Era sólo una broma!**

Pero la menor no dejaba de llorar.

Cuando Lucy y Happy llegaron a casa, lanzaron las compras en algún lado de la casa y corrieron a donde se escuchaban los gritos de la menor. Entraron un poco asustados, probablemente algo le había pasado a Natsu y como Nashi no sabía que pasaba, sólo se puso a llorar para que alguien la escuche.

**-¿Nashi? ¡Natsu que pasa con...!**

Pero se detuvo al entrar y ver que la pequeña estaba sentada en el sillón mientras restregaba sus manitas con sus pequeños ojitos y Natsu de rodillas pidiendo perdón. Diciendo una y otra vez que lo sentía.

**-Nashi** -Natsu había empezado a llorar hasta ese punto.**\- Por favor, deja de llorar, papi lo siente**

Lucy suspiro. Subió su mano a su frente y negaba un poco. Happy reía divertido, al parecer, Natsu aprendió lo malo que eran las bromas. Nashi se sintió segura en brazos de mamá, seguía llorando pero aquellas suaves y dulces caricias, fueron necesarias para calmarla un poco. Dejó de llorar cuando escucho la suave voz de papá. Volteó a verlo para darse cuenta que el había llorado y se notaba triste. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la menor y alzó sus pequeños bracitos a su padre. Natsu no espero más y abrazo con cuidado a la menor mientras volvía a pedir una y otra vez disculpas por asustarla y que nunca más lo iba a volver hacer. Quitaba aquellas lágrimas de los ojitos de su hija como le daba pequeños besos en la frente y cabello de la menor.

**-¿Ahora si ya entiendes que las bromas son malas? **-Lucy regañaba, acariciaba la espalda de su esposo mientras este restregaba su mejilla con la menor para darle ese confort que Nashi necesitaba.**\- Puedes lastimar a personas y asustaste a Nashi ¿Ya no las volverás hacer?**

**-Por mi niña nunca más las volveré hacer**

Claro, fue noticia en el gremio, por parte de Happy, que Natsu había aprendido la lección de una mala y divertida manera. Los mayores sólo sintieron victoriosos de que al fin, el dulce y hermoso Karma al fin llego con el mago de fuego. Tal vez no fue como realmente esperaban pero si fue algo satisfactorio ver a los días siguientes que Natsu evitaba las bromas. Cada vez que pensaba en una, sólo miraba a su pequeña dragón y bastaba con abrazarla para alejar todos esos malos pensamientos.

Nunca más en su vida, volvería hacer bromas para ver llorar a su pequeño tesoro. Fue una buena y divertida lección que Natsu nunca iba olvidar. Por varios días festejaron, las botellas de alcohol por todo el gremio como algunos otros miembros de otros gremios, una festejo un poco absurda para Natsu que sólo rodaba los ojos pero aun asi, el se mantenía brindando y bebiendo, cuidando de que Lucy no bebiera s más y la hiciera desear tener otro pequeño. No le molestaba pero de cierto modo, no quería pasar otra vez por ese momento traumático.

**Bonus**

Natsu estaba cabreado. Buscaba de entre todos los rincones del gremio pero no encontraba a ese mocoso que en algún momento le sacaría canas verdes. Escuchaba risas traviesas, agradecía su audición de dragón hasta que lo encontró escondido en alguna parte escondida, un pequeño escondite que había olvidado y que hace unos años, también había sido suyo. Ese escondite que existía y fue cuando encontró a ese mocoso de cabellos rubios y ojos jade reír divertido por aquellas travesuras que había realizado.

**-¡Ven aquí mocoso! **-Gritaba Natsu.

**-¡Obligame anciano! **-El niño gritaba mientras le sacaba la lengua y volvía a correr.

**-¡Te haré entrar en razón con un buen golpe! **-Grito Natsu.

**-¡Inténtalo si puedes!**

Los mayores del gremio tuvieron algo parecido a un deja vu. Ver a ese pequeño rubio parecido a Natsu y haciendo las mismas travesuras cuando el mago de fuego era un niño travieso. No pudieron evitar reír para ver como perseguía a su propio hijo por la reciente broma que había realizado. Como Natsu chocaba con todo y caía de cara por culpa de ese mocoso. Chocaron sus copas ante tan hermoso Karma que se había presentado unos años después pero aquella felicidad de su pecho no se iba, ver a Natsu probar de su propia medicina, aquellas travesuras que cabreaba a todo el mundo, era realmente glorioso, era realmente perfecto.

Aunque la paz y tranquilidad no estuviera en esos momentos pero que dulce momento era saber, que las travesuras de ese niño, sólo Natsu los pagaría.

Cuando el niño corrió a su madre, no pudo evitar ocultarse entre sus brazos mientras volvía a sacarle la lengua porque no iba a poder hacer nada. Natsu suspiro, tenía las ganas de golpearlo y olvidar que era su hijo hasta que sintió como tocaban su brazo. Volteó para ver a su primer hija, a su niña Nashi con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le mostraba un dibujo. Su sonrisa sin algunos dientes, su cabello desordenado y esa tranquilidad que la menor mostraba. Natsu agradecía ese gesto de su hija, fue cuestión de tomar aquel dibujo donde estaban ellos cuatro, junto Happy y algunos gatitos volando al rededor. Tomó a su hija en brazos y empezó alzarla, jugar con ella como desde un principio.

**-¿Porqué papá no persigue a Nashi? **-Preguntó el niño de cabello rubio a Lucy.**\- ¿Porqué Nashi no le hace travesuras a papá?**

**-Porqué es una divertida historia Ignea **-Lucy soltó una risita nerviosa.**\- Natsu aprendió el por que las bromas no son divertidas cuando involucran a Nashi y tu algún día las aprenderás del mismo modo que papá **-Vio el rostro confundido de su hijo.**\- Algún día lo aprenderás**

Si, porque por más parecido que Ignea tenía con su padre, realmente rogaban porque ese mocoso aprendiera de la misma manera que Natsu. Las bromas no eran divertidas y cuando realmente llegaban afectar alguien, bueno, ya después lo sabrían.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Algo realmente lindo y divertido de nuestra pareja más famosa y hermosa del mundo de Fairy Tail! Realmente me divertí y agradezco al artista por la historia que me inspiró.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 8 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
